


Summer Blues

by Hedgiehairdresser



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Vacation, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgiehairdresser/pseuds/Hedgiehairdresser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru gets bored over summer vacation and he and Kaoru end up at the zoo. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my girlfriend, I love you hon.

"There's nothing to do." Hikaru rolled over on his side on the bed, fully clothed, but not leaving the warm blankets.

"Hikaru, there's plenty of things to do. It's summer vacation, why won't you do something I want to do?" Kaoru griped, pulling on his brother's arm, leaning beside their bed, snatching the pillow from out underneath Hikaru's head, watching his brother groan as his neck lost all support, slumping back to the mattress.

"Kaoru...just let me sleep in. It's the first day the boss hasn't called and woken me up at dawn." Hikaru protested his brother's request, reaching his hand down to pull the blanket over his head, but was surprised when the blanket was no longer there. Kaoru tugged it away from his body to avoid Hikaru encasing himself in the cotton sheet, as the other twin continued to pull the material away. He wanted Hikaru to go with him to the zoo, he wanted company, but things turned into more of a challenge once Hikaru started acting so stubborn.

"Then stop complaining that there's nothing to do! Honestly, I don't understand you. Please...Hikaru?" Kaoru pouted, resting his chin down beside his brother's head, nudging Hikaru's neck with his nose. He heard Hikaru give a long, throaty noise as his muscles tensed. He raised his arms up above his head, stretching to get more comfortable in the bed, to smooth out the sleep in his bones. He hated giving in to his brother's subtle demands, but he also knew a few things. One of them being that he could never forgive himself if he didn't spend time with Kaoru, because being alone, he knew, was something Kaoru never was, so he would miss out on his entire day just to persuade Hikaru to get up. Hikaru never wanted Kaoru to miss out on anything he wanted to do. Even if it was something that Hikaru didn't have any remote desire to do in the first place. He chose what he knew to be the right answer; get up and tag along in Kaoru's planned day out.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" Hikaru muttered, as he sunk back into the mattress after his stretch, he turned to face Kaoru. They may have put up an act to fool their female customers, but regardless they really did love each other in more ways then siblings should. The act they played for the girls was only a taste of what they really do when they're alone. However, Hikaru was more protective of his brother, what he didn't know was that Kaoru was the smarter of the two, and he knew their love wouldn't last forever. They would eventually let their barriers to the world down, and once that happened, he knew they wouldn't be together forever. They would find someone else they wanted to spend their time with, and no matter what Kaoru told himself, he knew he would have trouble letting go. With that in mind, he wanted to spend all the time he had now with the boy he loved more then anything else in the world. If only Hikaru knew what he was thinking.

"The zoo, Hikaru. Get dressed." Kaoru smirked, kissing his brother's cheek lightly. "Thank you Hikaru." He added as he got up from the floor and walked over to their shared dresser, picking out more suitable clothing for the grouchy bear. His smirk widened when he heard his brother groaning.

"Better get laid for this."

* * *

"All right, thanks for the ride Hiroshi." Hikaru thanked their chauffeur as he extended his hand to help Kaoru of of their Lexus LS400 Luxury Limousine driven by their family's trusted chauffeur. He nodded back at the two teenagers, dressed in casual, informal, yet extraordinarily popular clothing. People lined up outside of the zoo's entrance glared at them, as if it was strange to see well dressed boys going to the local zoo like it was a completely normal thing to do. Maybe they ran out of things to do? Maybe they were here to mock the commoners, maybe they were here for their own entertainment. No one knew why they were there, but no body even once thought that maybe they were just normal kids going out for a day to have a good time like the rest of the population.

"Hikaru...they're staring at us." Kaoru hugged his brother's arm tightly, uncomfortable under the scrutinizing glare of the mass of people lined up at the front entrance. Hikaru laughed, putting his arm over Kaoru's shoulders, keeping him closer to his identical body.

"Maybe they haven't seen gay people out in public before. Maybe they've never seen identical twins, Kaoru. Just relax, it's not unusual for people to be at the zoo. There could be something behind us that we just aren't seeing. Now hush and try to enjoy the day. Besides, it was YOU who wanted to come here in the first place." The usually more hot headed of the two shrugged off the laser burns he was receiving from people, instead focusing on just enjoying his reluctant day out with his brother.

After a long, twenty minute wait, they had finally gotten to the till to pay for their tickets inside. Hikaru sighed as he finally got his turn.

"Hi, two tickets please." He said, reaching for his wallet.

"Certainly, that will be ¥2,203." The cashier lady said, holding her hand out to receive the money that Hikaru was bringing out of his wallet. Kaoru looked at her, and looked back at Hikaru. She wasn't his type, he knew that. Just in case, however, he grabbed his brother's hand tightly, and brushed a stray hair away from his ear lovingly. Hikaru took their tickets, handing one to his overly jealous brother. He merely smiled that he was getting attention from Kaoru, if only it wasn't to make someone else feel bad.

"Kaoru, what do you want to do first?" Hikaru asked, shrugged gently out of his brother's grip, looking at the animals that surrounded them. Spider monkeys howled in a cage only feet away from where they stood. They could see a tiger prowling in front of an excited crowd of people, a zebra brayed to their right, caged beside proud peacocks, strutting and dancing for their audience. It was a lot for the twins to take in all in those few seconds, the sounds, the colours, everything was overwhelming.

"You." Kaoru nudged his brother's elbow, with the word that was not at all characteristic. Kaoru was generally more of the subtle type, going along with whatever Hikaru chose to do, he didn't usually give any suggestions, especially not the vulgar, straight forward answer. His reply made a light rosy blush creep across Hikaru's cheeks. He wasn't used to his brother acting more dominant. Answers like that made Hikaru a stuttering mess.

"You don't mean that. Besides, we're at a zoo, Kaoru. You wanted to be here, now...focus on...the...ani...mals..." Hikaru's sentence slowed as his head swivelled slightly to the side, his eyes growing wide as he watched two gangly spotted giraffes stubble awkwardly to maintain their balance as they tried to have standing intercourse. Children giggled around them, swarming over to the metal bars containing the ecstatic animals. The giraffes themselves made no noise other then the heavy trampling of their hooves upon the ground as the male slid out of his female counterpart. Parents shrouded their offspring's eyes, attempting to shelter them from nature itself. Within seconds the entire area was crowded with masses of perverted minds, video camera flying in all directions to get film footage of these two giraffes, who wanted nothing more then to enjoy themselves for a few minutes.

"I am." Kaoru whispered, his voice still higher and more babyish then Hikaru's, it was unfitting, but Kaoru knew that no matter what, Kaoru could never go through with being the leader, we would wimp out at the last second and beg Hikaru to take him, he knew this from experience. Regardless, the voice was irresistible, electric shivers rolled wildly down Hikaru's neck, trailing down his spine, ricocheting off his ribs into his groin. Stirring up lusty sensations that clouded his already foggy sense of reality.

"There's...a staff room..." Hikaru pointed in the opposite direction of the happy giraffes, towards a large black door with red painted letters that read: "Employees Only." Neither of them were too pleased with breaking the rules, both boys subconsciously asked themselves if it was worth the risk getting caught just for their pleasure, but they were in mutual, unspoken agreement that neither of them cared.

"Fine, but...quickly." Hikaru nodded, grabbing his brother's hand, dragging him roughly by the wrist, his fingers curling tightly around the slender area of his sex crazed brothers arm. His feet taking them over to the area that was designated for zoo employees only (A/N: Ladies an' Gentlemen.) knowing that they were not actually supposed to be in there, there was a bathroom like, ten feet away from where they stood, but given the circumstances, they were not into the whole "being caught" thing. Staff Room it was.

They pushed the heavy metal door open, surprised it was left unlocked by the attendants. The lights were not on, a heavy shroud of must filled the air as the twins entered the room. It was dusty, an undertone of animal faecal matter was in the air. Hikaru lead his brother across the room, only guessing by step on where they were. Reaching his lithe fingers out, Hikaru extended to touch a wall, or anything that could guide him along his way. When his fingertips finally grazed across a metal railing, he stopped, feeling Kaoru's chin stab the back of his neck as he bumped to a stop.

"Are we-where are we?" Kaoru asked, curious, not able to see anything past his own hand, and now, the back of his brother's pale neck. He breathed in the scent of his brother-a tangent of heavy musk, yet airy when sprayed against his smooth skin. It was mixed with the grimy smell of the room they stood in, it created a heavy aroma, very similar to the smell of fresh cat litter sprayed with perfume. Intoxicating yet repulsing.

"The staff room. God it's worse then Haruhi's closet. I don't think there's anyone in here, just...let's get this over with, okay? I'm not into the whole, public display of sexual activities here." Hikaru pulled a cobweb out of his tangerine hair.

"What are you talking about? We do this all the time." Kaoru protested, upset that the one time he really felt into the act, and Hikaru was complaining.

"It's never been in places this...disgusting!" Hikaru, moaned, reaching behind him to feel the warm body of his lover. Pulling himself down the railing so they had a good backing, Hikaru grabbed a hold of his brother, placing his hands against the cloth surrounding his waist, feeling the heat of his flesh penetrate the fabric, into his hands. It was a secure feeling, it was comforting to now that someone was there with him, and the thought of what they were going to do. Trying to think of something else, whilst desperately trying to initiate their act, Hikaru grabbed a handful of Kaoru's hair, pulling their faces into each other, lips connecting with bruising force, locking together. There was no passionate lip sucking, no delicate touch of mouths, this was full on, tongue meet tongue and teeth. It was easily comparable to sticking your tongue into an oyster shell, trying to suck out the slippery animal inside. Hikaru trapped Kaoru's tongue with his lips, gently biting with his teeth, scraping along the long, bumpy flesh. Their saliva mixing into an intoxication concoction that was eagerly swallowed back by the dominant male, releasing the enclosed tongue of his brother, the two of them no longer sparring for dominance, but instead, for the mere pleasure that the dance of their lips was causing. Kaoru moaned slightly into Hikaru's mouth, feeling his brother groan in response, all noises succumbed to the watery sound their mouths made together. There was nothing graceful about it, it was messy, wet, and Heaven be damned if there was anything better then this sensation.

Eventually, they broke apart for breath, the two gasping for air to fill their needy lungs, Hikaru holding his brother in an upright position against his arms, an awkward hug more for support then for comfort. Their faces bright red, chests heaving as they were able to breathe steadily once more. Grinning coyly, Hikaru allowed his brother go relax once more, his need still straining for attention, obvious to the eyes of anybody who cared to look. Kaoru smiled, showing teeth when Hikaru looked into his eyes, straight-faced and predatory once more, as he leaned over to hug Kaoru, burying his face into his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Hikaru moaned against his brother's shoulder, his blithe fingertips digging down into the inside of Kaoru's jeans, scrapping along his skin, creating masses of goosebumps along the way. Pulling down to expose the pale flesh, he felt Kaoru shiver as the cold air attacked his skin with agonizing force, compared to the scalding heat from outside, to be shrouded in the freezing air of the stale room.

"Mmm, do it Hikaru." Kaoru groaned through his teeth, grinding himself into his brother's groin, grinning at the reaction of his actions on his brother's face. Deadpan, but his mouth was twisted, and his brow furrowed as Kaoru thrust lightly up against Hikaru's crotch. Growling like a wild animal, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hands, forcing them above his head, so he had no resistance to what Hikaru was going to do. Grinning, he flipped the two over so the more dominant of the two brothers took over the lead role, pressing his torso against that of his brother, feeling the identical patterns of their skin interlock with each other's body. Hikaru felt his throat tighten as he leaned forward over the railing, Kaoru's back pressed along the hard metal rod. The more submissive brother whined throatily for a second, the sound ringing across the room, reverberating off the walls, into Hikaru's ears. He felt the electric pulse circulate around his brain, all the way down into his groin, where he responded, moving his body ever so slightly as to gain full frontal access to all of Kaoru's sensitive region.

"Hi-Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned, tilting his head back on his neck, allowing his brother to attack the delicate sinew's on his neck, just under his chin, the spot that was most aroused by any sort of touch. The dominating male released his prey's wrist with one hand, and Hikaru knew how to make his brother beg and plead for release, as he ran his fingers from the base of his collarbone to the tip of his chin, rubbing slightly at the end to tease, listening to the delicious keening of the juvenile boy that stood shaking in his trainers as his brother violated his neck.

"Mmm, say my name louder, Kaoru." Hikaru purred, releasing Kaoru's last free hand, in order to tug at the bottom of the coarse fabric covering Kaoru's abdomen. He pulled up the shirt, running his hand across Kaoru's hard stomach muscles, they weren't indented with a six-pack, but it was smooth, flat, and, most importantly, felt familiar. A sharp intake of breath and Kaoru was a stuttering mess.

"Hika-Hikaru, p-please..." Kaoru muttered, his breathing was heavy and uncontrolled as Hikaru smirked, pressing his tongue to his breast, hot, wet heat soaking into his cold skin, creating a feeling like the ripple of a pond. The heat of his tongue warming his entire chest in seconds. He was already turned on, his throbbing dick pressing against his jeans painfully, it almost cancelled out the immense feeling of pleasure in his groin. Almost, but not quite. Hikaru placed his hands delicately on Kaoru's waist, pushing his jeans down without hurting his brother.

"Yes, Kaoru. What do you want?" Hikaru moaned into his chest, his teeth pressing against the slick skin as he smiled in succession of finally getting the troublesome jeans off and onto the dirty ground, leaving Kaoru in nothing but a hiked up shirt, and shoes.

"Commando, eh Kaoru?"Hikaru chuckled, fondling the hard shaft in front of him. If it was ever flaccid in the past hour, Hikaru would have never known, it was stiff, and practically emanating heat. Kaoru didn't even hear what Hikaru had said due to the blood rushing through his ears, deafening him. Not that Hikaru minded in the least, he had his brother's body to play around with, and he wasn't wasting any time in waiting for a reply.

Leaving trailing kisses down the smooth plane of Kaoru's torso, Hikaru let his tongue glide down, almost steaming from the combination of the hot tongue and even hotter skin. Mouth twitching as he came to a tangle of dark pubic hair. The colour of their pubic hair was different then the hair on top of their heads, a strange fascination that they had thoroughly investigated when they were 12. Hikaru stuck his tongue back in, letting his lips nestle in the coarse blanket of straggly hair, his cheek nestled against the hard shaft he yearned for. Kaoru thrust up slightly, groaning wildly in attempt to contain himself from thrusting wildly into the side of his brother's face. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the air around them weighing them down, heavy with their desperate gasps and wet panting of attraction. Hikaru opened his eyes, sliding up slightly to look at Kaoru's face, what he saw was absolutely gorgeous. He wasn't concerned about the way he looked, his eyes were half-lidded, mouth open like a fish, sucking in oxygen to fill his empty lungs, chest heaving wildly, sweat and tears running down his face, to anyone sober from passion, it was a sight that would make them laugh like a seal, however, to one drunk on lust, it was the most beautiful expression in the world. Having his own need to fulfil, Hikaru lifted one hand from the ground to gently rub his groin for, what seemed like eternity, in reality was several seconds, just to contain himself. Moaning throatily, he let his hips buck as his fingers ran across his jeans, a melting sensation in his stomach assured him that he was sensitive and would finish at any minute. While the back of his head was screaming at him to stop and focus on Kaoru, not himself, or else he'll finish, and he knew himself well, if he came, he'd never finish off Kaoru. Making the conscious decision to stop, Hikaru whimpered slightly, his own dick continuing to pound in his pants, he leaned his head to the side, his moist lips grazing across the thick skin of Kaoru's cock.

Kaoru's body twitched as if it was one massive muscle, attached to the biggest damn battery in the world. Hikaru noticed the spasms male leaning backwards above him, as he allowed his tongue to slip between his lips, pressing the tip to the aroused anatomy.

"H...Hikaru...take me...p-please!" Kaoru screamed, one hand detaching from the railing, and reattaching itself in the strands of Hikaru's orange hair, pushing his head towards his manhood, needing attention. Hikaru didn't answer him in words, he opened his mouth, as if he was eating a popsicle, engulfing Kaoru's sensitive appendage with his mouth, his warm, wet, suctioning mouth. His tongue given barely enough room to move, stuck to the side of his cheek, allowing room for the long penis to enter without gagging him. The feeling was familiar to both of them, yet it was foreign to do it in a place so taboo as the staff room of a public zoo. Neither of them realized it yet, but slowly yet surely their room began to move. A large 8 by 6 rectangle of flooring, surrounded by a railing almost all the way around, was raising, higher and higher into the air. It was so slow that neither of them noticed that by the time Hikaru began to suck sensually on Kaoru's dick, they were already over six feet in the air, and their ceiling was getting brighter.

Blinded by pure, unadulterated lust, Kaoru moaned, bucking into the welcoming mouth that surrounded the place he needed it most, where Hikaru was more then happy to give it to him. Sucking sharply on the shaft, Hikaru bobbed his head back, Kaoru squirming and making so much noise, Hikaru subconsciously wondered why no one had heard them yet, he was so loud, and all Hikaru was doing was letting his lips clamp down near the base of Kaoru's erection, his gag reflex giving small warning lurches, threatening to make Hikaru regret trying to swallow the throbbing cock, but Hikaru was not going to let it ruin this moment, this time with the man he loved more then anyone else in the world. He gave another flick of his tongue against the head of his penis, rubbing against it as he manoeuvred it around the thick dick in his mouth.

"Hikaru... Hikaru... Hika-Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, his body in racking paroxysms against the railing. Neither of them noticed that they were now fully engulfed in sunlight, their platform above ground. The musty stench of the unused staff room replaced by a deadly combination of cheap fair popcorn, animal fodder, and thousands of brands of perfumes. The quietness of their hidden cove replaced by the quietness of parents clutching onto their children's faces, blocking views. Stunned staff members, watching in shock and horror as these two beautiful men stood there, in their act of love and connection, in front of an audience that wasn't at all familiar to them.

All except for one.

Tamaki shrugged as he sat in the bleachers, listening to a mother rapidly whispering into her son's ears; "Don't worry, i'm just trying to see something in your ear, okay? It won't work unless your eyes are covered, that way the light in your eyes won't block my view. The show hasn't started yet." The typical bullshit a mother would say to protect their child from reality. He noticed several other adults doing the same thing. He guessed the only reason those two weren't removed from the stage was either that no one wanted to touch them, or they were enjoying the show as much as he was.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, still engaged, Kaoru trying to be as gentle as he possibly could, surrounded by the warm suction, to hump into it. Hikaru sucking and licking, knowing Kaoru was nearly at the end of his rope, he moaned wildly, his voice ragged and pleading. His climax was near, and Hikaru knew it, humming in approval, the sound and motion running like a current through Kaoru's body, giving him the manic energy to take Hikaru's head in his hands clutching his hair until he knew the roots were shrieking, panting through his teeth, tears streaming down from his clenched eyes as his stomach sank, tighter then a coil, it was frozen, close to the flame that would melt it, then Hikaru gave a particularly rough click with his tongue, and he knew he was finished.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled out, screaming his brother's name through the entire stadium. A heavy current of syrupy liquid flooded into Hikaru's mouth, overflowing past his lips, dripping onto the metal platform where they were. The downward tilt of his head allowed most of the herbal bitter liquid to fall onto the ground, whilst the tangy taste still lingering the back of his throat. Hikaru swallowed what was in there, he could feel beads of it still on his lips, Kaoru's weeping cock beside him, exhausted from being tortured inside of the open home that took him in, sucked him off, and left him there to dry. Kaoru's knee's shook violently as he lost all control of his poise and position. He collapsed onto the ground, cushioned only by Hikaru's fully clothed figure, the outstretched arms that caught him and held him close. Those lips that kissed him, that tasted organic, peppery and salty on his own lips. It was his taste, only mixed by the saliva of his lover. The meeting of their lips only confirmed what they both already knew, they were together, they never needed anybody else but each other, and it was going to stay that way as long as they still breathed air.

That is, until the guards gathered the courage to walk up to them, in a shy voice, almost intimidated by the two teenagers, as he asked them slowly:

"Please grab your stuff and leave the premises immediately. You are hereby suspended from visiting the park for a probationary 24 hours."

Tamaki smiled in satisfaction as he watched the guard cover his eyes whilst Kaoru found his jeans, tugging them on loosely, and Hikaru wrapped his arm over his brother's shoulders, following the scarred guard out of the front gates of the zoo. What he didn't hear was the conversation between the two on their way out.

"So, Kaoru...where do you want to go tomorrow?"


End file.
